


Perhaps

by prosperjade



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi muses what could've been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps

Haruhi wondered if the princess was born with a fickle heart, or if it was the price she had to pay.

The host felt a foreign spark of intrigue permeate her breast as she was led through their dance, staring in awe as she traced the fluid movements of her partner. Haruhi was captivated by Kanako’s mere presence, unable to concentrate on her own feet as she suddenly felt herself hovering above her, breath mingling as the host’s prone form settled against the cradle of her patron’s welcoming figure.

Haruhi struggled for words, fumbling an apology as arms linked around her neck, her gaze drowning in the enigmatic depths of the princess’ eyes.

Her body was there, lithe fingers warm to the touch. But the vibrant abysses Haruhi searched were vacant as Kanako’s soul sought a different reality.

In that moment, Haruhi thought that perhaps she should trust her instincts, that she would earn a place beside the throne of Kanako’s heart.

But to nurture such follies would be daring to venture beyond the transparent boundaries of business and pleasure. Haruhi was certain such recklessness would cost her dearly.

Kyoya would make certain of that.

Though Haruhi didn’t dare pass the threshold that tempted her, her stare growing curious as she watched Kanako dance with the man she had chosen, a blissful smile settling across her flushed visage. In a moment of vulnerability, Haruhi indulged the fantasy of a life that might have been hers, should she have been granted the blessing of remaining within the delicate embrace of the princess.

In the end, however, by a stroke of hidden deviousness, Haruhi gave Kanako her first kiss.

And, despite the loud protests of discontent parties, that suited the host just fine.


End file.
